


Christmas from Above

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsies OC Week [6]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Engagement, Freckles and Roach are wilderness gays, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Roach makes Freckles climb a mountain on Christmas day for a very important reason.
Relationships: Freckles (OC)/Roach(OC)
Series: Newsies OC Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579027
Kudos: 1





	Christmas from Above

“Y’know, some people do normal stuff on Christmas day,” Thalia huffed, scrambling up the snow-covered slope after her boyfriend, Mace.

“Like what?” Mace asked. 

“Like ice skating. Like watching movies. Like  _ not _ climbing a seven hundred foot mountain,” Thalia replied. “Couldn’t we have found a place that, I dunno,  _ has a goddamn ski lift? _ ”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Mace teased, pulling on a branch and sending a shower of snow cascading down on Thalia’s head and shoulders.

“You fucking bastard,” Thalia griped. The pair finally reached the top of the mountain, and Thalia pulled the skis off of her back, setting them down in the snow. 

“Hey T?” Mace said. 

“Whaddya want?” Thalia asked. 

“Turn around?” thalia turned. Mace was on one knee, a ring box in one hand. The ring was gold, shaped like a compass rose with a glittering ruby in the center. “Will you marry me?” mace asked. 

“Oh my god,” Thalia said. “Yes!” Mace grinned, hugging Thalia tight.

“I’m gonna keep the ring in my backpack for now, for safekeeping,” they said. “Ready to go down?” 

“You betcha,” Thalia replied. “Wait until I tell Spot about this.”


End file.
